Everywhere You Look
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Noah Puckerman never thought he would be a single father raising three young girls after his wife's passing. But yet that was the situation he was now in. With the help of his brother in law and best friend, who are moving into live with him and his girls; and maybe the three guys will even find love along the way. Another working from the crazy mind of KikiJuanita!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: __So going through the millions of stories, okay well maybe not millions but certainly hundreds of stories that I have sitting on my computer._  
><em>And this is another one of my Glee twists. Because lets face it we all know that I can't help myself when it comes to taking something and putting spins on it.<em>

_So this is kind of a working of another TV show from my childhood, Full House. So there will be some parallels with that. So I should probably mention that there is a character death in it from the get go and for that I do apologize._  
><em>Have the names listed as being those for the story - Puck, Blaine and Sam - because they will be the three main to at least begin with.<em>  
><em>I will point out now to prevent people from asking me, that yes in some point in the story Rachel will be introduced, but it won't be for a few chapters at least.<em>  
><em>And I will also clarify as well that Blaine will NOT be gay - so please don't ask or say that he has to be, and if you are opposed to that charaterisation then you can always not read the story.<em>

_Because the show obviously ran for 8 years, I am going to take significant time jumps - so not only will their be chapters as such, but also parts, where those jumps and such will be explained._

_I should also mention before you start reading that I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the show Glee, or the premise of the show Full House. They belong to their respective creators and are thus not mine._  
><em>I do however own any characters that you do not recognize and they cannot be used without my permission (and yes to answer the next question, one down the track will be a certain character of mine with the initials MK!).<em>

_So please enjoy reading this new little gem. I don't know when I will get a next chapter up for it, but will try and work out some kind of scheduling for all the stories have on here, so please do be patient._  
><em>And of course you all know what to do at the end - review, fave and follow.<em>

_Love, KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

><p><strong><span>PART 1<span>**

Chapter 1 –

If someone had ever told Noah Puckerman, that at age 35 he would be single widowed father with three young girls he would have never have believed them.

But yet this what the circumstance in which he now found himself, after his wife of 12 years, Quinn was killed in a car crash by a drunk driver.

Trying to explain to his three young daughters; Beth who was 10, Alyson 6 and Penelope who at six months wouldn't even begin to understand what had happened, was potentially going to go down as one of the worst days ever in his life.

His mom had made the trip from Oregon to San Francisco where he and Quinn had lived ever since they had gotten married, and even before that when they had met in college and become an item in their sophomore year.

Having his mother there to help during the tough time that he was now facing as a single dad, had definitely lessened the feelings he was going through, but he knew that his mom wouldn't be able to stay helping him forever and had her own life that she needed to be getting back too.

However he wouldn't be entirely alone in looking after his three daughters. Blaine Anderson, Quinn's brother and therefore his brother in law was going to be moving in to help look after his nieces, and his best friend from college Sam Evans was also going to be moving into help out as well.

The day had come where it was time for Lydia to go back home to Oregon and she was now saying goodbye to Beth and Alyson, both who were very much determined to not let their grandmother leave.

"Please don't go grandma, stay" said Alyson, as she hugged her grandmother's leg.

"Yeah please grandma" echoed Beth as she also hugged her.

"Oh girls, you know I would love to stay longer, but I can't" replied Lydia.

"Please, please, please, please" said both the girls looking at her, giving them the best sad look that they could muster.

"Noah, a little help here" said Lydia, looking over to her son who had a hold of Penny.

Noah sighed as he put Penny down in her playpen and went over to his mother and the girls.

"Girls, come on we talked about this. Grandma has to go back home, but we're not going to be alone Uncle Blaine and my friend Sam are going to be coming to live with us. And I think that will be pretty cool" said Puck.

"I guess" replied Beth.

"Not the same as having grandma here" said Alyson.

"I know it's not sweetheart, but you can always call me anytime you want" said Lydia, looking down at her young granddaughter.

"On the computer?" asked Beth.

Lydia looked at her. "Yes, on the computer. So I can see my pretty granddaughters and their beautiful faces"

"Okay" replied Beth.

"Yeah, okay" said Alyson.

Lydia looked at Puck and gave a nod.

"Okay my angels, my cab is outside waiting to take me to the airport. So give me one last hug before I go" said Lydia, bending down to their height.

Alyson and Beth both hugged their grandmother, tightly.

"Love you my angels, be good for you dad okay" said Lydia.

"Love you too grandma" said Beth.

"I'll miss you" said Alyson.

Lydia hugged the two girls for a moment more, and then managed to get out of their embrace and stood up.

"Bye my little princess" said Lydia, going over to where Penny was and picking her up and giving her youngest granddaughter a kiss on the cheek.

Penny looked at the older woman, not at al understanding what was going on.

"Thanks mom, for everything the last few months" said Puck, looking at her.

"Sweetheart, you know there has been no place I would have rather have been" said Lydia.

Puck nodded, and Lydia passed Penny over to him and also gave her son a quick hug.

"I'll call you as soon I get home" said Lydia.

"That be good, thanks" replied Puck.

Lydia nodded and picked up her bag and also grabbed the handle of her wheeling suitcase that she had bought with her when she came.

The door of the house opened, and Blaine Anderson wearing ripped jeans, a leather jacket and pink sunglasses walked in. "There's a cab driver out there who is rather pissed and said if someone doesn't come out soon, he's going to be leaving"

"I'm going now" said Lydia.

Blaine looked to his friends mother, pushing his sunglasses up on his head and nodded.

"Well you better hurry, because I don't think he's going to wait much longer" said Blaine.

Lydia nodded. "Look after my son and girls, Blaine"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"I'll call you later Noah" said Lydia.

"Yeah thanks mom" said Puck.

"Love you girls" said Lydia, looking to her granddaughters.

"Bye grandma" said Beth.

Alyson just looked at her sadly.

"Bye" said Lydia, and left the house to head down to her waiting taxi cab.

"Hey man, thanks for this" said Puck, looking at his brother in law.

"Yeah, sure not a problem" replied Blaine, looking to Puck with a nod.

"So that's all your stuff then?" asked Puck, looking to the duffel bag that Blaine had over his shoulder.

"Yep, that's all of it. I'm a man of few possessions. Besides what else would I need to be bringing when everything else is here" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"True, it would probably just end up in storage" said Puck, with a nod.

"Yep" replied Blaine, and looked at his nieces. "So you excited about me moving in here?"

"I guess" replied Beth.

Blaine looked at the older of the girls, knowing that she was having the hardest time accepting her mom's death.

"Will you dance with me?" asked Alyson.

"Dance with you?" asked Blaine, looking to the younger girl.

"Yeah, will you play ballerina. Mommy always use to play ballerina with me" said Alyson.

"I don't dance" said Blaine.

Alyson looked at him and pouted and tried the fake cry. "Yes you do"

Blaine sighed and looked at Puck, who in turn just looked to his brother in law to see how he would handle one of his daughters and their many manipulative ways to get what they wanted.

"Okay how do we play ballerina?" asked Blaine, putting his bag on the ground.

"We twirl" said Alyson, as she began to twirl around.

"Okay, twirl I can do that" said Blaine, himself starting to twirl.

"On tippy toes" said Alyson.

"Tippy toes" said Blaine, trying to twirl on the somewhat points of his boots.

"And now we move" said Alyson, as she continued to twirl and move across the room at the same time.

"Move" said Blaine, with a nod, and tried to follow his niece along, much to the amusement of Puck and also Beth.

The front door opened again, and Sam Evans walked in carrying a Storm Trooper replica. He laughed when he saw the sight that presented itself to him.

Blaine turned to glare at him as he continued to spin with Alyson, and lost his footing and toppled to the ground, which made all of those who were also present laugh.

"Don't worry Uncle Blaine, we'll practice more" said Alyson, going over to him and patting him on the shoulder.

"Great" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"I'm not going to have to sign up for dance lessons as well am I, Ally?" asked Sam, looking at her.

"You can if you want" said Alyson, with a nod.

"Well you have yourself a deal" said Sam, with a smile.

"Cool" replied Alyson.

"What's that?" asked Beth, looking at the giant Storm Trooper that Sam was carrying.

"Oh this is my personal body guard" replied Sam.

"Really?" asked Beth, not knowing to whether believe him or not.

Sam laughed. "Nah, it's actually just a suit that I sometimes will wear to comic conventions and that, and I couldn't bear to put him into storage, so I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind him living here with you guys as well"

"He's kind of funny looking" said Beth.

"And you really dress up in that thing?" asked Blaine.

Sam looked at him and nodded. "Yep"

"Okay just when I thought you couldn't any weirder" said Blaine.

"Well it's going to have to go downstairs in the basement man, with you" said Puck.

"That's cool, I'm just grateful your letting me crash here in return for helping look after the girls, I couldn't stand living with Ryder and his girlfriend any longer" said Sam.

"Believe me I am grateful for the help" said Puck.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, so I have a rental truck with my stuff in out the front. Think you can give me a hand to bring stuff in" said Sam.

"Sure, you can do that right girls" said Puck.

"Sure dad" said Beth.

"Okay, we'll just live Mr Trooper here, and go get the rest of the stuff I have" said Sam, putting down the costume and going to head out with the girls.

"You going to help also" said Puck, looking to his brother in law.

"Are you?" replied Blaine, looking to Puck.

"Someone's got to look after Penny" said Puck.

Blaine glared at him. "Fine, but I'm not turning into your slave here" he replied, and walked out of the house to help Sam with his moving in.

Puck looked at his brother in law as he headed out and then to the little girl that he was still holding.

"Well baby girl, do you think this will work. Your Uncle Blaine and Sam helping us out" said Puck.

"Da boo" said Penny, pointing to the door.

"Yeah I think that" replied Puck with a laugh and then he too headed out the front door, to see if there was anything that he could give a hand in help moving inside.

* * *

><p><em>End Note:<em>  
><em>So opinions, thoughts - should I continue this? Will in be something that people will be <em>_interested to read._  
><em>Let me know in a review or PM.<em>  
><em>And I'll explain in the next chapter as well, what it is the 3 guys do for work and all <em>_that, this first one was just a setting of the scene and more will play out over the next __few chapters._

_Anyway, let me know if you liked it and until next story update, whichever that one may be._

_Love to you all,_  
><em>KJ xoxoxoxo.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, fave/follows, author alerts and also PM's regarding this latest little gem of mine!_  
><em>To clear up some things so people won't be as confused, with this story. <em>  
><em>Puck won't be a clean freak, Sam is not going to be doing impersonations as per his counterpart character and also Blaine won't be a musician as such, but he will still be dabbling in it.<em>  
><em>The ages also of the three guys, Puck is 35, Sam 34 and Blaine 27. <em>  
><em>And for all of them siblings will be mentioned - obviously Quinn is Blaine's older sister, but they each will have a sibling set, and there will be an interesting twist develop there later on as to a major part of the plot. (That will have people thinking whatever can I mean ;)!)<em>  
><em><br>I'm going to try and get majority of characters into the story in some way, because I think it's always fun to see those that we know and love pop up in a different manner. But that means there are going to be lots of different ages for majority of them, for all this to work out, but bare with me and if you do have any questions or want any further clarification, then either ask in a review or send me a PM. More than happy to explain, because believe me like always I have notes, lots and lots of notes on how this will all work as this story progresses. _

_So this chapter sees the three guys trying to deal with having to look after the girls and how it will all work out, with the tantrums, tricks and whatever else they will try._  
><em>And with that you all know what you can do at the end, send me a review or if haven't yet favefollow this story. And let any of your interested friends know as well!  
>Thanks for reading,<em>  
><em>KJ xoxoxo<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 –<p>

A short while later, Blaine was up in what was now his room, the one that use to belong to Alyson and was adorned along the walls with pink rabbits.

Blaine sighed to himself as he looked around the child like room, which now had a double bed in it instead of the small single bed that his niece slept in.

He unzipped his bag and grabbed out some of his clothes and went over to the cupboard, sliding back the door, only to find that the hanging space was not going to be sufficient enough for his stuff since it was a lot shorter than what he needed.

"I've entered munchkin land" he said, with a sigh and threw his clothes down on the bed and then sat down.

"Do you like your new room Uncle Blaine?" asked Alyson, coming in.

"I like it very much, princess" said Blaine, trying to remain positive for his young niece. "Do you like your new room?"

Alyson shook her head. "No"

"Why not it's got to be pretty cool sharing with your big sister" said Blaine.

"Beth said I'm not allowed in there" said Alyson.

"Really" said Blaine.

Alyson nodded.

"Okay well we are going to go have a talk with Miss Bethany, and see what is going on" said Blaine, standing up and picking his niece up.

They walked across the hall to what was now Bethany and Alyson's room. There was a tape line going from the left side of the door all the way over to a point near where Alyson's bed was.

"Umm Beth, what you doing?" asked Blaine, walking into the room.

"Just marking out what side the little brat can stay on" said Beth.

"I'm not a brat" replied Alyson.

Blaine placed Alyson down on the ground and looked at Beth.

"You're sister isn't a brat Bethany" said Blaine.

"Fine she's not a brat, but why does she have to move in with me. Why can't she move in with Penny" said Beth.

"Because Penny is a baby, and she needs her own room" said Blaine.

"Yeah well I'm ten and I need my own room, I don't need to be sharing with my annoying little sister" said Beth, and went and sat on her bed.

"Hey, I was just coming up to see if you were settled in Blaine? But seems to be like you're dealing with a problem here" said Puck, coming into the bedroom of his two girls.

"Won't take me long to get my stuff sorted. But it seems that your girls are having a problem here learning how to exist together in the one room together" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him and then at Beth and Alyson.

"Girls want to tell me what is going on?" asked Blaine.

"She started it" said Alyson, pointing to Beth.

"Man, you're such a little blabber mouth" said Beth.

"Beth?" asked Puck, looking to his older daughter.

"Do I really have to share a room with her, dad?" asked Beth.

Puck sighed and looked at his older daughter and sat down on the bed with her. "I know this is a big adjustment for all of us buttercup, but it will be fun having your little sister share with you"

Beth looked at him, not at all believing him. "Did you have to share your room when you were my age?"

"Well no, and that's because your Uncle Jake didn't leave with us, but with his mom. And I didn't have to share with Sara, because she was a girl" said Puck.

"See. You didn't have to share, so why should I?" asked Beth.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry" said Puck.

"You know Beth, I had to share my room when I was little" said Blaine.

"You did?" asked Beth, looking at him.

Blaine nodded. "Yep, with your Uncle Coop and you know what he hated it too at first. But in the end it was pretty cool, and you know why"

"Why?" asked Beth.

"Because it meant I always had someone to talk with" said Blaine.

Beth looked at her uncle. "I guess, it won't be so bad"

"Not bad at all" replied Blaine.

Beth sighed and looked at Alyson. "Fine I suppose it can stay"

"I promise you won't even know I'm here" said Alyson, looking at her older sister.

"Don't push it kid" replied Beth, with a laugh.

"Okay, so we're cool now?" asked Puck.

"We're cool dad" replied Beth.

"Cool, cool" replied Alyson.

"Good, so what you girls think about pizza for dinner?" asked Puck.

"Pizza really?" asked Beth.

"Sure, it's a special night, with your Uncle Blaine and Sam moving in, I think we can get pizza" said Blaine.

"We'll go tell Sam" said Alyson.

"Yeah" replied Beth, getting off her bed and the two of them ran out of the room.

"Thanks for that" said Puck, looking to Blaine.

"Sure, not a problem" said Blaine.

"Funny thing is though, I'm sure Quinn told me once that you all had your own rooms growing up" said Puck.

"She said that" said Blaine.

Puck nodded.

"Okay yeah we did, just don't let the girls know that" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I won't" replied Puck with a laugh.

"Yeah let's go get in on this pizza order before the girls and Sam do it all and we have no say in the toppings" said Blaine.

Puck laughed and the two of them headed downstairs to order pizza.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

That evening, Puck had to go into work to do the evenings sport broadcast, since he was a sports journalist for KGO.

After putting the girls to bed and making sure they were all asleep he walked down stairs, and saw that Blaine and Sam were also getting ready to leave.

"Okay, hold up" said Puck, as the three of them went over to the front door.

"Man, come on I got to get the bar for work" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and there is this awesome Elder Sign game happening down the comic book store" said Sam.

Blaine looked at Sam and laughed. "Wow, you really are a nerd aren't you"

"What as opposed to you Mr Cool there" said Sam.

"Least I am" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Okay, guys, guys. One of you is going to have to stay home with the girls I'm sorry" said Puck.

"Sorry, bro. No can do, got to work. So it looks like Sammy here will have to do it" said Blaine, patting him on the shoulder.

"Puck, come on this isn't fair. I can't just bail on the guys down there" said Sam, looking to his friend.

"I'm sorry Sam, but Blaine and I both have actual work. You're just going to be hanging out playing a card game, and that isn't really as important" said Puck.

Sam sighed. "Fine, I'll send one of them a text and tell them that I won't be able to get down there"

"Thanks man, I really appreciate this" said Puck.

Sam just nodded.

"Have fun" said Blaine, flashing him a smile, and opened the front door and left the house.

"I'll be home just after eleven" said Puck.

Sam looked at his watch and saw that is was just before nine o'clock now and nodded. "Sure, have a good broadcast"

"Thanks" replied Puck, and left the house closing the front door behind him.

Sam sighed to himself and took his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a message to one of the guys that he normally played cards with and then walked over to the sofa and sat down, grabbing the remote control for the television.

He flicked it on and was channel surfing, when Beth and Alyson got to the tops of the stairs, and Beth pointed down to where Sam was sitting and indicated for her younger sister to be quiet.

Alyson nodded and the two girls quietly tried to walk past Sam behind the sofa, but he turned and looked at them.

"Hi Sam" said Bethany.

"Something the matter?" asked Sam.

"No, nothing wrong" said Alyson, as the two girls quickly ran into the kitchen.

Sam stood up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen also, to see that Beth had the fridge open and had given her younger sister the chocolate milk and was now also getting ice cream out of the freezer.

"Girls?" asked Sam.

"Yes" replied Beth.

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

"Oh um just a late night snack" replied Beth.

"Ice cream, chocolate milk and cookies" said Sam, seeing what the two girls were holding.

"Uh huh" replied Alyson, and went over to the kitchen table.

"Hold up" said Sam, going over to them.

"What?" asked Beth.

"Daddy always lets have a late night snack" said Alyson.

Beth looked at her younger sister and nodded. "What she said"

"Hmm, I don't think so girls" said Sam.

Beth and Alyson looked at him.

"Honest he does" said Beth.

"Girls, come on. I have younger brothers and a sister as well, I know the tricks we tried to pull over babysitters" said Sam.

"We're busted aren't we" said Alyson

"Oh very much so" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Are you going to tell dad on us?" asked Beth.

Sam shook his head. "No, just as long as you don't tell your dad about the popcorn I am going to let you both have whilst you watch a movie with me"

Beth and Alyson looked at one another. "Really, you'd let us have some popcorn?" asked Beth.

"And watch a movie past our bedtime?" asked Alyson.

"Sure of course I will" replied Sam.

"Can we watch Frozen?" asked Alyson.

"Okay, I haven't seen that one. So yeah we can watch Frozen" said Sam, looking at the younger of the two girls.

"Please anything but that movie, she's seen it like a million times" said Beth.

"Too bad, we're watching Frozen" said Alyson.

"Sam" said Beth.

"Next time we do this, it will be your choice, promise" he said looking to Beth with a smile.

"Fine" replied Beth.

"Okay, why don't you girls go grab the movie and I'll make the popcorn and I will join you in a few minutes" said Sam.

"Sure Sam, thanks" said Beth.

"Come on Beth" said Alyson, taking her older sisters hand, and leading her into the living room.

Sam smiled to himself, thinking he could get a hang of this helping out thing and he then put the ice cream, milk and cookies away, before making some popcorn and going to watch a movie with two of the girls that were now in his care.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Later that night, Sam was still sitting in the living room with Beth and Alyson, the younger having fallen asleep halfway through the movie Frozen.

The front door opened and Puck walked in, and saw his best friend and two daughters on the couch.

"Uhh, Sam?" he asked.

"Crap, you're home" said Sam.

"I am, yes. Why are the girls down here and not upstairs in their room asleep?" asked Puck as he closed the front door.

Sam went say something, but Beth got in before him. "Aly and I couldn't sleep so we came down here and asked Sam if we could watch a movie"

Sam looked at her and then to Puck and nodded. "Yep, that's what happened"

"Sam, look I know you're trying to be the cool guy here and all that, but you have to lay down the rules with the girls" said Puck.

"Umm, yeah okay" replied Sam, who looked to Beth and gave her a quick smile.

"Bed time Bethany" said Puck, pointing to the upstairs.

"Okay fine" replied Beth.

Sam turned off the dvd and Puck went over to the sofa and picked up a still sleeping Alyson.

"Is it morning?" asked Alyson, stirring from her sleep.

"No my precious, it's not" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"Daddy, you're home" said Alyson.

"Yes I am, and you missy should be in bed" said Alyson.

"Okay, yeah. But Sam didn't let us have ice cream and milk like we wanted, he only gave us popcorn" said Alyson.

"Oh man" said Beth, from where she was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Puck looked at his best friend. "Ice cream, milk and popcorn"

"Umm, it was just popcorn in the end, I stopped them from having the other stuff" said Sam, hoping that it was enough to get him out of the trouble he knew he was going to be in.

"You wait here, we'll talk about this once I get the girls upstairs into their beds" said Puck, going to head upstairs still carrying Alyson.

Sam sat on the sofa, as Beth also followed her dad upstairs to bed.

The front door opened again and Blaine came into the house with his arm wrapped around a Latina girl.

"I don't do threesomes" she said looking at Sam.

"Neither do I baby" said Blaine, and kissed her.

"Uhh just so you know Puck is upstairs and I don't think he's in a particularly good mood" said Sam.

"Puck?" asked the girl.

"My brother in law, it's his house. But we can be really quiet" said Blaine.

"Sure I'll try, but you might have to gag me" said the girl.

"Damn" replied Blaine and kissed her.

Puck walked back down the stairs, and saw his brother in law kissing a strange girl in his house.

"Blaine" said Puck.

Blaine stopped kissing the female and looked at him. "Blaine, Santana. Santana, Blaine. We're going upstairs now"

The girl now identified as Santana gave Puck a smile and along with Blaine went to head upstairs.

"Not so fast" said Puck.

Blaine turned and looked at his brother in law. "What?" he asked.

"There are three young girls upstairs and you're not going to be taking your lady friend up there" said Puck.

"Okay what kind of messed up living arrangement is this?" asked Santana looking at Blaine.

"Well I'm sort of living here, helping my brother in law look after his three daughters as is his best friend Sam over there" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Santana.

"But you know what we can go back to your place maybe instead" said Blaine, giving Santana smile.

Santana looked at him. "Sure, at least I don't have roommates. No offence guys" she said looking to Sam and Puck.

Blaine smiled and kissed her. "Later guys" he said, and went to leave again with Santana.

Puck cleared his throat loudly and looked to him and saw the look that his brother in law was giving him.

"Maybe some other time Santana, I think I'm probably needed here tonight" said Blaine.

"Don't bother" replied Santana, removing his arm from around his waist and walked out the still open front door.

Blaine looked after his in disbelief and then to Puck. "Thanks man, thanks a lot"

"Me, you're the one who is inviting woman to do who knows what with you and who you don't even really know into a house with three young girls" said Puck.

Blaine just looked at him.

"Look guys, I know this is a huge adjustment for all of us, but we have to make it work and set down some ground rules" said Puck.

"Great, I feel as if I am back living with my parents again" said Blaine.

"He's right though, we do need some rules if this is going to be working" said Sam.

"Rules were meant to be broken" said Blaine.

Puck looked at him and then Sam. "Yes well whilst I agree with that somewhat, in this house we have rules because there are three young impressionable girls"

"Fine so what are the rules then?" asked Blaine, sitting on the sofa.

"Okay, well I think we need to agree firstly that there is to be communication between the three of us on what we are doing" said Puck, as he sat in the arm chair.

"Sure that seems reasonable" said Blaine.

"I can live with that" said Sam.

"Also we can't be having women over here Blaine, it's not going to send the appropriate ideals to the girls and how I want them to be expected to be treated when they are older" said Puck.

Blaine nodded. "I understand"

Puck looked over to Sam. "Same goes for you as well, Sam. No women in the house when the girls are here"

"Hey, I'm single and honestly the break up with Britts still has me frazzled, so it will be awhile before I even think of dating someone again" replied Sam.

Puck nodded. "Well that brings me what I think needs to be the last rule. I know you guys aren't use to being a parent as such, and the girls are going to try all that they can to try and make you believe that they are allowed to do stuff"

"Like the late night snack thing" said Sam.

Puck looked at his best friend and nodded. "Yes like that"

"So we just tell them no, and if they don't like it tough" said Blaine.

"Yes, but in a nice way" replied Puck.

"Sure, tough love" said Blaine with a smile.

"Oh and one other thing" said Puck.

"I thought that was all the rules" said Sam.

"Well one more, when the girls have gone to bed they stay in bed. No questions or protests about it" said Puck.

"So no late night movie nights then" said Sam.

"No, unless it's something of a special occasion; but most nights I want them in bed at their bed times and be getting the right amount of sleep" said Puck.

"Got it" said Sam.

"Yeah, what he said" said Blaine, pointing to Sam. "And I would just like to ask that you give us a little bit of leeway here, after all we are still pretty new at this being a parent thing"

"I understand and I'm sure you guys will do great. It's just going to take some time and learning" said Puck.

"I think we can make this work" said Sam.

"Me too" replied Puck.

"Yeah, me too. Because I love those girls man, you know that. And I will do anything for them" said Blaine.

"I do, and I appreciate what you guys are doing here, moving in here, giving up your lives to help me out. It means a lot" said Puck.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else" said Sam.

Puck nodded and stood up from where he was sitting. "I'm going to go and check on Penny, make sure she's still good and asleep"

"She was last time I checked about an hour ago" said Sam.

"Yeah all the same just need to see my baby girl" said Puck, and headed upstairs.

"So you think you can leave with those rules" said Sam, looking to Blaine.

"The no women in the house will be hard to adjust to, after all I am use to being on my own. But I know that I need to be here for Puck and my nieces more, so I will adapt" said Blaine.

Sam nodded. "Yeah"

"So your girlfriend dumped you?" asked Blaine.

Sam looked at him. "Well not dumped, we mutually broke up. She's a dancer and she got offered a job as part of a chorus in a Broadway musical. And it was something she always wanted to do, and I tried the whole living in New York with her for a few months, but it just wasn't me. I missed San Fran and being close to my family"

"Hmm, well you never know maybe some day in the future, she will be back" said Blaine.

Sam laughed. "Yeah. So living here with Puck is probably going to work out good for me, it will give me something to focus on"

"You have siblings?" asked Blaine.

"Yep, three. Madison and Mason their twins and 31 and then Ryder is my little brother and he's 22" replied Sam.

"I'm the youngest of my family. It was Quinn, and then there is Cooper who is 31 like your brother and sister and then me at 27" said Blaine.

"Guess we've got a good mix then here with us then, one who is use to be the oldest sibling and the other the youngest" said Sam.

"Yeah guess so" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"And not now having to live with Ryder and his girlfriend, believe me is a blessing" said Sam, with a laugh.

"He lives with his girlfriend?" asked Blaine.

Sam nodded. "Uh huh and when I came back from New York and didn't have a place, I lived with him and Marley until Puck asked for help here, and as much as I love my little brother, I just knew that if I continued to live with him it would ruin our relationship"

"Yeah, I don't think I could handle living with Coop" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

Sam stifled a yawn. "Hmm, yeah. I might head on to bed, man. I'll see you in the morning" said Sam standing from the sofa.

"Yeah, sure man night" said Blaine.

Sam gave him a smile and headed into the kitchen and then to the basement where his room was located.

Blaine sighed and looked at his watch and knew that it was pointless to go out again and try and meet up with a girl and head back to her place, so he too stood and then headed upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>End Note:<em>  
><em>Hope people enjoyed that somewhat little chapter - and seeing more into how the guys will handle the <em>_three girls._  
><em>I put Glee newbies Mason and Madison as Sam's twin brother and sister because the visual of his actual <em>_younger ones, are just to young for me to picture, and also in this story, Ryder is his __brother also (and not Mikki's like the other one that I am currently working on as well)._  
><em>Take note that Marley is Ryder's girlfriend too, and keep that in mind because there will be a <em>_neat little twist down the track with this, and maybe a relation of her._  
><em><br>And no Santana or Brittany were not gay in this either - and maybe just maybe things might __work out in the future between Britts and Sam, but I am keeping that a closely guarded __secret for now. And of course Santana, was the girl that Blaine was maybe hoping to sleep __with, but didn't get too!_

_And I will try and make things make a little more sense where I can with this story whereas __Glee doesn't - and in saying that I am not going with my usual ideal that Blaine is half Filipino __and his mom is someone in my mind such as Lea Salonga - but in the instance of this story more the visual of this __supposed Pam Anderson we will be seeing in upcoming ep. The one thing I am having a hard __time wrapping head around is Brittany's dad, being Asian, unless it's her step dad which __might make more sense. But I gave up trying to work out Glee logic long ago. And it's __also why I make heaps of notes before writing so I don't get as confused as the writers of _  
><em>actual show have.<em>

_Anyway will have a new chapter hopefully up soon, plan is to make at least each 'PART' 5-6 __chapters, and each new "PART" will be indicated with that at top, so know that are moving __along as I have previously said._  
><em>So until then, thanks all for reading this one and all my other stories. You really do <em>_know how to make me smile, especially when I get those moments of feeling down._  
><em>Love to you all a million times over,<em>  
><em>KJ xoxoxoxo.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:WOWSA! Can't believe the reviews on this story already, and it just being two __chapters in!  
><em>_So thank you to all of you have reviewed so far and also faved and followed this - love you __all so much!_

_This story isn't going to follow so much some of the stuff from Full House, for instance I __don't think I can write a character as annoying as Kimmy was - so there will be a slight __change on characterization in terms of Beth's best friend; and not as annoying (and maybe __she is the daughter of two other Glee people! Let me know if you can guess who this is!)_

_This chapter will see a time jump of roughly two months - only because I didn't want it to __be dragging out with the guys getting use to their lives now as caretakers/guardians of the __girls._

_This story is also kind of nightmarish to write, mainly because I find myself able to __concentrate to much on the later chapters in later parts of it, more than the chapters and __part that I need to be focusing on.  
><em>_I don't want it to feel rushed, because as normal I have a set plan in my head. But also I __don't want the readers to be feeling bored by it either and ask when are they going to see __this or that in it. (For instance I know it's going to come at some point "when are we __going to see Rachel?")_

_Also to echo comments made in a review from a Guest - and since I can moderate these it __didn't show - "can't see Blaine as being a womanizer". Have to ask you ever seen anything __else with Darren in outside of Glee?! Eastwick, Imogene, the Potter stuff - believe me I __can suspend disbelief when writing and also when reading other "straight/womanizer Blaine" __stories, and think okay this could work in my mind.  
><em>_That's all I ask that you do as well - and also he may enjoy women's company, but that __doesn't mean he won't eventually maybe settle down and find a nice woman, get married and __have kids with (you will know what I am talking about if you have ever seen FH!)_

_And I don't know if this is just a subtle twist of irony - but there is a clip on Mark's __facebook page of him, Darren and Chord (not seen in it but mentioned in tag) of "Full __Housing" it listening to the Beach Boys, with John Stamos and also a mention of Jodie __Sweetin too!_

_Is KJ a psychic (well maybe a psycho!) or what when it comes to what twisting up or __what!? LOL!_

_And as a bribe, if I get 5 or more REVIEWS on this update, I will also do an early update __of my other story, "So No One Told You" and post the penultimate 50th chapter of it!_

_So anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter!_

_Love KJ xoxox_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Two months had passed since Blaine and Sam moved into the Puckerman residence. And they pretty much had a good routine going now.

Puck had to work every day and all the nights except Tuesday and Thursday, when another sports presenter would take over the sports broadcasting duties.

Blaine would work Thursday, Friday and the weekend nights at the club, and also sometimes during the day if there was to be deliveries.

Sam would work every week day, but his shift at the comic book store was scheduled to finish at three o'clock each day and he could also go and do stuff on the nights where Blaine or Puck weren't at work either, which also meant when Beth and Alyson returned to school, he would be the one that would be on the pickup duty, and Puck would be the one on the drop off duty, since the school the girls attended was on his way to the studio.

Blaine would stay home during the day with Penny, and if needed Puck had given him permission to take Penny along with him to the club, since there was no one else to look after her. The guys that he worked with had no problems with Penny being there for the short time that he would be there during the day and had all taken a shine to the youngest Puckerman, and often argued over who would get to hold or play with her first. Something which Blaine thought to be rather amusing since none of his friends at work had ever expressed their interest in having children of their own.

The last day of summer holidays had come around quickly, and it was now four months since Quinn's death, and although there was times when Puck found it all too much, he was also thankful to know that his brother in law and best friend were there to help not only him, but also the girls in everything that was going on.

The first day of school approached, with Beth starting the fifth grade and Alyson the first grade, and Puck knew that it would be a hard time for the girls as they went back. News of Quinn's death was well known amongst their friends, and he didn't want the girls to be getting any more upset than they had already been over the loss of their mother.

Blaine who was going to be home for the day, of first day back, was under strict orders from Puck to not be too far from his cell phone or the home phone, in case there was to be any calls from the school advising of any issues arising.

But Puck knew what would be the hardest on the two girls was the fact that their mom was not there to take them to school anymore, and made sure that the morning of that particular day went as smoothly as possible.

Blaine was cooking pancakes, as Puck came down the stairs with Penny, and he went over to her high chair and placed the youngest girl in it.

"All going good here?" asked Puck, as he went over to Blaine as he flipped one of the pancakes on the grill.

"All good" replied Blaine, as Sam came up from his basement bedroom.

"And I will be at Commodore Sloat just after three o'clock" said Sam.

"And the girls know to wait outside the front for you" said Puck.

Sam nodded, as he went over to the counter and bought the jug of orange juice over to the kitchen table.

"Don't worry Puck, we've got this, we've been over the scheduling with the girls every day for a week now, and they know what to expect" said Blaine.

Puck looked to his brother in law and nodded. "Yeah, just doing all this without Quinn, well it's hard you know"

"We know, and you know anytime you just want to talk or even break down and cry, we're here for you and we won't judge" said Sam.

"Thanks" replied Puck, looking to his friend with a smile and walked over to the stairs, leading from the kitchen up to the second floor.

"Girls, you need to be hurrying up please" said Puck as he neared them.

"Coming daddy" said Alyson, as she ran down the stairs.

"Well don't you look pretty, all ready for school" said Blaine, looking over to his niece.

"Thank you Uncle Blaine" said Alyson, looking at him with a smile.

"You excited for the first grade, alligator?" asked Sam, looking to the young girl and calling her the nickname that he had called her, from even a young age.

"Yes, we get to play on a whole different playground" said Alyson.

"And thankfully it's well away from the older kids playground" said Beth, as she came down the stairs into the kitchen.

Puck went over to Beth and hugged her. "It's my baby's last first day of Elementary School"

"Dad" said Beth, as she tried to get out of his hug.

"What it's a sad day, next year you're going to be going to Middle School, and then before I know it you will be in high school and then college and then moving away from here" said Puck, looking at her.

"High school is a long way off and college even further" said Beth, looking to her father.

"Hmm, just wish you could stay being my baby girl forever" said Puck.

"Will I be your baby girl forever as well?" asked Alyson.

"Of course you will be sweetheart, all of you will be my girls forever" said Puck, giving his second daughter a hug.

Blaine came over to the table with a plate of pancakes. "Okay you hungry lot, tuck in"

"Thanks Uncle Blaine" said Beth, as she sat at the table, and took some pancakes and then passed the plate over to Alyson to take some as well.

"Are you eating as well?" asked Sam, looking over to Blaine as he went back over to the grill where he still had some pancake mix.

"Yeah, just making some more, we all know how well my pancakes go down" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Yeah, they're awesome. Thanks Uncle Blaine" said Alyson.

"Well you're quite welcome munchkin" said Blaine, as the kitchen back door opened and Connie Chang, who was the next door neighbor to the Puckerman's and also Beth's best friend walked in.

"Morning" she said, as she closed the door.

"Hi Connie, we're just having breakfast" said Beth.

"Have you eaten Connie?" asked Puck.

"Yes thank you Mr Puckerman, my mom did make breakfast even though the twins are still sick" replied Connie.

"Okay, well you are more than welcome to have a pancake if you want, there is more than enough of them" said Puck.

"Thank you" replied Connie, as she took a seat at the table with them.

"So the boys are getting better?" asked Sam, looking to the young girl now sitting at the table with them.

"Well my mum says that they are, but they are still screaming a lot and full of snot. So I don't know" replied Connie, as she took a bite of the pancake that she had placed on a plate.

"Penny is like that too, it's gross" said Alyson.

"Your sister is not snotty or gross" said Puck, looking to her.

"Yes she is, the other day she had this really big snot ball and she got it all over my fave top" said Alyson.

"She's right Puck, I had to wash it" said Sam.

"Well I'm sure that Penny didn't mean it" said Puck.

"Still gross" said Alyson.

"Yep, kids are gross. Definitely gross" said Connie.

"I'm sure one day you won't think that" said Puck.

"No I will" replied Connie, as Blaine came over with the last lot of pancakes and sat down, grabbing some for himself and starting to eat.

"I admit I thought kids were gross and that, until I started living here full time" said Blaine.

"You thought we were gross Uncle Blaine?" asked Alyson, sadly.

"No not you my little munchkin, but just some kids" replied Blaine.

"Nice save" said Puck, with a laugh looking at his brother in law.

Blaine looked at him and nodded.

"Okay girls, when you're finished eating go and wash your hands and then we will get going" said Puck.

"It is still okay that you give me a lift to school Mr Puckerman?" asked Connie.

"Yes, I already told Tina, that it was fine" replied Puck.

"Okay, well just so you know my mom said any time you need someone to pick us up, she can do it" said Connie.

"I know we've spoken Connie, and I have everything worked out with your mom and dad" said Puck.

Connie nodded, as she and the other two girls that were going to school finished up with breakfast.

Beth went to take her plate and also that of Alyson's and Connie's over to the counter.

"Beth, honey. I'll do that, you go and get ready for school" said Blaine.

"Sure Uncle Blaine" replied Beth, and the three girls raced up stairs to wash their hands.

"So you'll be right here today, on your own with Penny?" asked Puck, looking to Blaine.

"I have it all under control, don't worry" replied Blaine.

Puck nodded as Sam stood up and grabbed the dirty plates from the table and headed over to the dishwasher, placing them into it.

"Okay, well if you need to call me or anything I will have my phone on me" said Puck.

"And can call me at the comic book store too" said Sam.

Puck nodded and went over to Penny. "You be good for your Uncle Blaine, okay" he said, picking his younger daughter out of the high chair and hugging her.

"Daa" said Penny.

"Yes, Daa go to work. But I will be back home to see you later" replied Puck, kissing her.

Penny kissed him back and Puck smiled at his youngest girl.

"You're sure you'll be okay" said Puck, looking to Blaine as he put Penny down to the floor and she crawled over to one of the toys that were in the kitchen, to play with.

"I got it. It's under control" replied Blaine, as he stood up and took the other empty dishes over to the counter as the three girls came back down the stairs.

"Ready daddy, let's go" said Alyson, grabbing her school backpack and then Puck's hand, trying to pull him out the back door.

"Do you want your lunch Alyson?" asked Blaine, grabbing her lunch cooler that he had packed earlier that morning off the counter.

"Oh yes please" she replied, letting go of Blaine's hand and going and taking it from him.

"One Disney lunch bag, for my fave little Disney princess" said Blaine, giving his niece a quick hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

Alyson laughed. "Thanks Uncle Blaine, love you"

"And for miss, I'm too cool for a Disney cooler bag. Your boring blue one" said Blaine, handing Beth hers.

Beth looked at her uncle and laughed. "Thanks Uncle Blaine, have a good day"

Blaine nodded.

"Bye Sam, I'll see you at three o'clock" said Alyson, going over to him and giving him a hug.

"You will, and if I am not there when I get out, you wait with your sister" said Sam.

"We know Sam" replied Beth, looking at him as well.

"Okay girls, come on let's go. Hopefully the traffic isn't too bad" said Puck.

"Have a good day girls" said Sam.

"We will" replied Beth.

"Bye" said Alyson.

"Have fun, I'll see you this afternoon" said Blaine.

"Thank you for the pancake" said Connie.

"You're welcome" replied Blaine, and the three girls left with Puck so that he could take them to school and then head to work.

Blaine went over to the dishwasher and placed the other used dishes from breakfast into it.

"Okay, well I should get going to work" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him and nodded. "Yeah have a good day"

"I will, and remember anything you need just call" said Sam.

"Samuel, go" said Blaine, pointing to the back door.

"Okay, okay going" said Sam, looking at him and going over to the door.

"Bye Pen, no wild parties" said Sam, looking to the little girl who had one of her toys on the ground and was playing with it, with a smile.

Penny looked at him and put her toy down and waved and Sam laughed.

"Maybe I should be telling your uncle that and not you" said Sam.

"Samuel" said Blaine, pointing to the back door.

"Going, going" replied Sam, and put his hands up in mock protest.

"Bye" said Blaine.

"Bye" replied Sam and opened the door and left the house.

Blaine went over to the table with a wet cloth and wiped it down and also Penny's high chair and then went back over to the sink, rinsing it out before putting it down.

"So little Miss Penny, it looks like it's just you and me, huh" said Blaine, going over to his youngest niece and sitting down on the ground with her and Penny held out her toy to him.

"You want me to play as well" said Blaine as Penny threw the toy she had at him.

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "Yeah okay, we can play for a bit" he replied, and then set about his day looking after his youngest niece.

* * *

><p><em>End Note: <em>_Thoughts on this chapter - let me know what you think! And remember 5 reviews on this, __will see an early update on "So No One Told You" _

_Thinking that with this one though, the next part I will probably do a time jump close to __the end of Part 1, and then can get into Part 2 of it - only because that will be one step __closer to where I need it to be in terms of the planned out things that are happening!_

_Glee, hopefully for me tonight - although I am going to be needing a bucket, that much I __know. But seriously if I can't download it on iTunes in about 5 hours time, I am going to __be opening a serious can of whoop ass on someone's ass, because I had enough of my bloody __sooky crying furbies yesterday when I told them Glee was filming last day, they all asked __for hugs and were just making rude noises, so who knows what they will be like tonight with __the freakin' wedding ep._

_Until the next chapter of this - or one of the others,  
><em>_love to you all,  
><em>_KJ xoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:Thanks once again for the reviews on this story. And a huge thank you to __AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess - for the cover art for this story!_

_This chapter is going to be the last one for Part 1 - because I think it's important to __keep the flow of the story going, and for that to happen need to be getting into Part 2, __where a character that is introduced will go about be one for causing future story lines to __then also happen, and to answer the question asked by GRITSgirl, yes there will be an aunt __figure as such - and if you know me, then you might already have figured out just who that __person might be! :)_

_So anyway, with out any further rambles. Here is the next chapter and you all know what do __to at the end - review and if you haven't already follow or fave this story._

_Love to you all,  
><em>_KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It was funny how time quickly went, especially as you got older. The first Thanksgiving and Christmas, without Quinn came and went.

Puck's mother Lydia came out for Thanksgiving and spent the time with the three men and also her three young granddaughters, which made the holiday a little more bearable.

For Christmas, Sam went and visited his parents for a few days, and stayed with them, and his younger brothers and sister also all came home for to spend time with their family and Ryder's girlfriend went home to South Carolina for the holidays to spend with hers.

Blaine's parents, Pamela and Michael Anderson came to San Francisco for Christmas, which although made a little sadder by the fact that Quinn wasn't present with the family, and which also included a fleeting Christmas Day visit from the other Anderson brother, Cooper. The fact remained that they were all still together and that was what really mattered.

As the year ended and the new one came around, Puck also came to the realization that it would also be, even though he knew it from the start of that school year, Beth's final year at Elementary school and that the next year she would be embarking on Middle School, and be a 6th grader that next year.

By the time June came around, and upon talking to Beth and telling her to give him some ideas for a graduation gift for herself, he slowly began to dread having even suggested that to her.

Beth's idea of the best graduation present, was a cell phone and it was something that Puck wasn't at all keen on his 11 year old daughter having.

"You really need to be choosing something else Beth for a present, what about a small notebook computer" said Puck, as he tried to reason the idea of the gift with his daughter, as the two of them sat in the living room, one Saturday afternoon.

"But I really want a phone" replied Beth, as she sat across from her dad, trying to get him agree to giving her a cell phone.

"Not happening, sweetie. You don't need one at your age" replied Puck.

"But everyone else is going to have one next year, and I'll be the only kid without one" said Beth.

"Really, is Connie going to have a phone?" asked Puck.

"Maybe, I don't know. She was going to ask her mom and dad as well" said Beth.

"Well I happen to know that Tina and Mike aren't in agreeance with giving Connie one either, so you aren't going to be the only one without one" replied Puck.

"But dad" said Beth.

"Don't, but dad me. If I say you can't have a phone, you can't have a phone. It's not something you desperately need" said Puck.

"And you think I want a computer, when we already have one here at home that I can use" said Beth.

"Well yes it would be smart to have one, so you can do school work on it, but that's all it will be for. Because I will be checking it regularly to make sure nothing else is on it" said Puck.

"God dad, you're so over the top protective. None of my friends parents are as strict as you" said Beth.

"I'm not being over the top protective or strict Beth, I am just looking out for you, and also your sisters as well. The world is a lot different from when I was growing up, we didn't have things such as cell phones, and the internet and all that sort of stuff" said Puck.

"Well you did live in the dark ages" replied Beth.

Puck looked at her, and Beth stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Puck.

"To see Uncle Blaine, and see if he thinks that you're being unreasonable" said Beth, and went to head up the stairs.

"Don't try and play me and your uncle against one another" said Puck, as he stood also and followed Beth up to Blaine's room where he was working on something on his own laptop.

"Uncle Blaine?" asked Beth, as she walked into his room.

Blaine who was wearing his glasses, looked up at his niece from what he was doing. "Yes, buttercup?"

"Can you please tell dad that he is being totally unfair by not letting me have a cell phone" said Beth.

Blaine looked at her and then too Puck who was now behind his daughter, and was shaking his head.

"Umm, a cell phone?" asked Blaine.

Beth nodded. "Yes I'm going to be one of the only kids without one in middle school and I'm going to be a freak, no one will want to be my friend"

"Well Beth, if they're only your friend because you have a cell phone, then I don't think that makes them a very good one" replied Blaine.

"You don't agree with dad, do you. You're meant to be the cool one here, and tell him he's being an idiot" said Beth.

"An idiot" said Puck.

Beth turned and looked at him. "Well you kind of are being one"

"Way to win me over" said Puck.

Beth looked at him and then to Blaine. "Please Uncle Blaine, please help me out here" the young girl pleaded.

Blaine stood and took his glasses off throwing them down on the bed.

"I got to say I agree with your dad. You don't need a cell phone Bethany" said Blaine.

"Oh my god you are so unbelievable the pair of you. I bet you all had cell phones when you were my age" said Beth.

"I didn't get one until I was eighteen" replied Puck.

"And I was sixteen when I got mine" said Blaine.

"But that was like years ago, little kids younger than me at school have cell phones" said Beth.

"And that is something I really don't agree with" said Puck.

"Me either, sorry Beth" said Blaine.

"Please, come on. I won't use if for anything but calling you and a few of my friends" said Beth.

Puck shook his head. "The phones now can do and hide a lot more than what mine could"

"Yes, well all you could do on it back then was call people" said Blaine.

"Well there was that snake game, which was kind of fun at first but then became a huge bore after about a week" said Puck, with a laugh.

Blaine nodded.

"You're not going to let me have a phone, are you?" asked Beth.

"When you get to high school we will have this discussion again, and then maybe you can have one then" said Puck, looking to his daughter.

"Fine. I'll just be uncool for the next three years. Thanks a lot" replied Beth, and walked to her shared room with Alyson, and slammed the door.

Puck looked to Blaine. "Do you think I'm being too harsh?"

"No, of course not" replied Blaine, shaking his head. "Some of the websites and apps and that out nowadays, I know I wouldn't want a young girl to be using them. So I think you have totally done the right thing by not allowing one"

Puck nodded. "Just hate it when my girls hate me"

"And have they ever hated you for more than a day because you haven't let them do or have something?" asked Blaine.

"No" replied Puck.

"Exactly, they are definitely Quinn's girls. She had the same fiery temper growing up" said Blaine.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, she was fiery"

"And just as long as you don't allow Aly to have a phone when she gets to middle school, then I don't think Beth will have any problems. As you said, she doesn't need one" said Blaine.

"None of them are having phones until they are in high school and that even includes Penny" said Puck.

"That's if we even have cell phones by the time Penny gets to high school. It could be some chip inside our heads by then" said Blaine with a laugh.

"No one is going to be sticking any chips inside my head, no way" said Puck.

Blaine laughed. "Hmm I don't know it's kind of interesting to think what technology could be like in fifteen years"

"You're talking to a guy who still has a VCR and video tapes" said Puck

"True, very true. Beth's right you are kind of stuck in the dark ages" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and I think I've just come up with the perfect gift for Beth for graduation" said Puck.

"Oh really, do tell" said Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

Puck shook his head. "You will find out sooner enough" he replied, with a smile.

Blaine just looked at him.

"Later buddy, got to go work on my plan" said Puck and headed back downstairs to hopefully get underway, what he thought would be the best graduation present for Beth, that would also be great for all of them as well to enjoy.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

That night at dinner, Sam had gotten home from the comic book store and made a pot roast, which was always a favorite with everyone.

Having gotten it out of the oven and place it on a serving plate, along with the potatoes, beans and corn sides, they were now sitting down to start eating, although Puck was absent and none of the adults had a clue as to where he was.

Beth who was still grumpy over the fact that Puck wasn't go to allow her a phone, didn't say anything whilst she put food on her plate, whilst Alyson talked animatedly about what she had done that day at her friend's birthday party.

"And it was so cool, we got to meet Elsa" said Alyson.

Beth looked at her sister. "You do realize that it isn't really Elsa right, it was someone paid to dress up as her"

"Beth, don't ruin it for your sister, huh" said Sam.

"Fine" replied Beth with a huff, before grabbing some corn.

"I think it sounds like you had a wonderful time" replied Blaine, as he cut up some of the pot roast and the vegetables into smaller pieces before putting it on to a plate for Penny, who was sitting up in high chair, waiting for her uncle to give her the food.

The kitchen door opened and Puck walked into his house, and looked at his family and two friends as he closed the door and sat down with them.

"Wow, this looks great Sam. Thanks" said Puck, as he grabbed some of the pot roast and vegetables.

Sam gave a laugh and looked at his best friend. "Yes, I know you'd approve. You definitely love this meal"

"That I do" replied Puck, with a nod and looked to Beth. "Are we talking now to me and Uncle Blaine?"

"I guess" replied Beth, looking up at him.

"Okay, well I think you will definitely hopefully be talking to me after I give you this, your graduation present" said Puck, handing over to Beth a large envelope that he had bought in with him.

"What's this?" asked Beth, putting down her cutlery and taking the envelope from her dad.

"Open it and see" replied Puck, with a smile.

"Okay" replied Beth, as she folded out the flap and pulled out a few sheets of paper from the envelope.

"What is it Beth?" asked Alyson, trying also to get a look.

Beth's eyes widened as she saw what was written on the paper.

"Disneyland?" she asked, looking to her father in somewhat of a disbelief.

"Uh huh, I know we always said we would go one day, and well I don't see why we shouldn't make it over the upcoming summer holidays. That is if you want to of course" said Puck.

"Of course I do, thank you, thank you, thank you" said Beth, standing up and going over to Puck and hugging him.

"You're welcome" replied Puck, with a smile; happy that his daughter now seemed to forget all about wanting a cell phone for a graduation present.

"Do I get to go as well?" asked Alyson, looking to her dad.

"Of course you do, I couldn't leave my other two girls behind. So we're all going" said Puck.

"That's a really cool gift, man" said Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

Puck looked to him and smiled. "Yeah, well I hope you and Sam can come along as well. Because I've booked a hotel room for the two of you as well there"

"Wait, you want us to go as well" said Sam.

Puck nodded. "Uh huh, think of it as my thank you for being here over the last year and helping me out with everything. I can't thank you enough, but I hope this kind of does that in a way"

"Are you freakin' kidding me. We get to go to Disneyland" said Blaine.

"Yeah" replied Puck, looking to him.

"I love that place, it's like the most awesomeness happiest place in the whole entire world and so pretty and fun" said Blaine.

"I think you're a little more excited than the kids here are" said Sam, looking to him with a laugh.

"And why wouldn't I be, it's Disneyland" said Blaine, with a huge smile.

"Well be prepared for four days of Disneyland fun in the summer holidays" said Puck.

"Thank you dad, this is so amazing" said Beth, who was now back in her chair.

Puck looked to his daughter and nodded. "One more thing, I spoke with Tina and Mike next door. That's where I was just before I got back. And they agreed to let Connie come along with us as well"

Beth looked at her dad and smiled. "My best friend is coming along as well?"

"She is" replied Puck.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" replied Beth, with a smile as she ate.

Puck laughed as did the others, and whilst they continued to eat discussed all the things that they were wanting to do at Disneyland when they went for their vacation.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The summer holidays, approached and as each day went that was closer to the trip, the girls and Blaine; who got ribbed about it from Sam, got more and more excited about the upcoming trip to Disneyland, since it didn't seem to fit the whole image of a kind of bad boy, and Blaine in order to finally shut him up threatened to sell his prized Storm Trooper, which in the end did the trick and stopped the teasing between the two guys.

Whilst they were on vacation Ryder and Marley, who had also playfully ribbed her older sister who had never been to Disneyland, whilst she had many times, were going to keep an eye on the Puckerman residents, and swing by every day to collect mail and make sure nothing was going wrong in the house.

When they got to Disneyland, since Beth and Connie wanted to do some more of the more mature rides whilst there, and the younger two would be content with the smaller less adrenaline filled rides. Puck had agreed that the older girls could go around Disneyland on their own; and bought a cheap prepaid cell phone for Beth to have whilst on vacation, so that she was always reachable. Although it was indeed under the condition that she did not access any apps or internet, and that she give it back once the vacation was over; something which she happily agreed to do.

Sam and Blaine were also going to go off and do their own things, and the plan was to meet up every night for dinner in one of the restaurants in the hotel that they were staying in.

After their fun filled second day, the group were eating dinner in the Tangaroa Terrace, and discussing what they had done and seen that day.

Alyson was extremely excited that she had gotten to see the Disney princess parade and Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he ate and kept looking at his watch.

"Is there something amusing that you want to share with the rest of us?" asked Puck, looking to his brother in law.

"I saw the princess parade as well" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. Did you get to meet any of them, and have them tell you what a wonderful little boy you are?" asked Sam, with a laugh.

Blaine looked at Sam, with a glare. "Storm Trooper"

"Okay, okay shutting up" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Aren't the princesses really pretty, Uncle Blaine" said Alyson, looking to him.

"Oh that they are" he replied. "In fact I am meeting one of them after dinner for drinks"

"You're meeting one of the princesses?" asked Puck.

"Oh come on, it's not that all surprising that he would manage to charm one of them" said Sam.

"Nope, it certainly is not, and that is exactly what I did" replied Blaine, with a smile.

"Can I come along?" asked Alyson.

"Sweetheart, I don't think it's going to be the type of thing that Uncle Blaine can you take along to" said Puck, looking to his daughter.

"Why, what would Uncle Blaine be doing with the princess?" asked Alyson.

"Just talking, but I don't think Belle would be expecting me to bring along my niece. So offence sweetie" said Blaine.

"Okay, well you tell Belle that I think she is really pretty" said Alyson.

"I can do that" replied Blaine, with a smile and the group continued to eat and discuss what they would like to do on the remaining days left on their Disneyland vacation.

* * *

><p><em>End Note: <em>_I know some people will probably say Puck might have overreacted to giving Beth a cell __phone and also allowing her to not have a Facebook account. But truth is the age to have __Facebook is 14, and I think it's fair for parents to say no before then, and even to some __extent I know some that have after that age as well, because the world of social media can __be dangerous._

_As for not giving her a cell phone, and him saying he didn't get one till he was 18. That __was actually me as well, the only reason I got my first phone was I started to drive and if __anything was to happen my parents wanted me to be able to call them. And it was as Puck __says in this, one that you couldn't play games on except for the snake game. __I think most will see though, that Puck is just trying to protect his girls, and doesn't __want anything bad to happen them._

_And there is mention of Marley having a older sister, does anyone have any ideas as to who __this might be?! Pop in a review or PM me if you do!_

_Also the part where Blaine mentions going on a date with the girl who is Belle at __Disneyland - that was at the instance of the other Belle (one of my furby), who made little __heart eyes and sighed when I told her that he would. Sami on the other hand was not happy, __and told me off - but I promised her that her time would come, and then shut her up with __her song!_

_Anyway will have the start of Part 2 posted soon, that is if I don't get too carried away on the PS3 that I will soon be getting (managed to score one locally on eBay, with two controllers and some games, so rather happy because I now get to play the first three Uncharted games!) But the next chapter is one of the easier things for me __to write surprisingly because I kind of knew from the start that this needed to be there __for the future parts to also work. Also don't forget if you haven't already checked it out __- there is a new chapter up also of "So No One Told You", which I posted yesterday!_

_Once again thanks for reading,  
><em>_love to you all, KJ (and the crazy ass furbies!) xoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you once again for all the reviews and also follow and faves on this._

_I am now in Part 2 of this story, so basically think of it as the second season! LOL!  
><em>_And there is an introduction of a character, who if you know the premise of Full House, __will become a major part._

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and remember to review at the end!_

_Love always,_

_KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

><p>PART 2<p>

Chapter 5

After arriving back from their short yet fun filled vacation to Disneyland, the household settled into summer vacation mode.

The three guys were still all working, whilst the two older girls spent a lot of time with friends and also with Puck, as well as Sam and Blaine.

One Friday morning, two months in to the vacation; they were all down in the kitchen, just having finished up with breakfast, when Puck's cell phone rang.

Grabbing it off the kitchen bench, where it was sitting, Puck answered it. "This is Noah Puckerman"

He listened to the person on the other end, and nodded as they spoke.

"Okay sir, yes I'll be right in. See you soon" said Puck, and after the person on the other end said something, ended the call.

"Umm, I know I was going to look after Pen this morning, but that was Figgins and he needs to see me down the station now apparently" said Puck, looking to Blaine and Sam.

"I can take her with me, it's cool. You know the guys at the club love it when she comes down" said Blaine.

"You don't mind?" asked Puck.

"Not at all, it's rather funny to see them go all mushy over a baby" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Well that's because no one can resist this gorgeous little face" said Sam, taking Penny out of the high chair that she was currently sitting in.

Penny looked at him and poked her tongue out, the littlest Puckerman becoming more and more animated every day as she got older.

The three guys looked at her and laughed as Penny just sat in Sam's arms with her tongue poking out.

"Gorgeous, but also completely cheeky as well" replied Blaine, with a laugh and also poking his own tongue out.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure I know where my sweet little girl picked that up from" said Puck, hitting Blaine on the arm.

Blaine looked at him. "Oh please, if anything it's totally from Quinn. Always use to poke her tongue out at me when we were younger"

"Hmm, I can see that as being true" said Puck with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Blaine, with a laugh and took Penny from Sam's arms. "Okay little miss cheeky, you got some charming to do"

"Thanks for this, appreciate it" said Puck, placing a kiss to his youngest daughter's cheek. "Later guys"

"Hey good luck down the station, hope it's not bad news" said Sam, as Puck went to leave.

"Yeah you and me both" replied Puck, with a laugh and then headed out the back door of the house to head to the television station.

"Did you want me to drop Alyson off around at her friend's place on the way to the club" said Blaine, looking to Sam.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"No, it's on the way there" replied Blaine.

"That would be awesome, thanks" said Sam.

Blaine nodded and then headed up stairs to get Alyson, who was going to her friend's house for the day to play, before he headed off, and Sam left for his work, with Beth heading next door to spend the day at Connie's.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

Puck got down the television station, and walked into the building, asking a few of the workers there if they knew where Figgins was, and them pointing him to the direction of the "Wake Up San Francisco" set.

"Figgins, hi" said Puck as he walked over to where one of the executives of the television was talking to a woman, who he had never seen around the station before.

Figgins turned to him and smiled. "Uhh Noah, good"

"Yes, hi sir. You're call sounded rather important" said Puck.

"Oh well that's because it is, you're going to be doing your final sports broadcast tonight" said Figgins.

"You're firing me" said Puck, looking at him disbelief.

"No, no of course not" replied Figgins with a laugh and shaking his head.

Puck looked at him, still not having any clue as to what was going on.

"As you may be aware, the ratings for the station's morning show have been pretty terrible lately, so we are doing an overhaul and want you to be one of the show's co hosts" said Figgins.

"Me, a morning show host, umm okay" replied Puck.

"Well you have often said that you don't like the late nights and long days on game day because of your family. So I figured this would be the perfect thing for you" said Figgins.

"Yes, of course. Thank you sir" said Puck.

Figgins nodded. "Okay good, well this is your new co host. I'll let you two get acquainted and I shall go and get some stuff for you to possibly discuss on your first show together, Monday morning"

"Thank you" said the woman, that was still present and Figgins gave a quick nod and walked off.

"And he didn't even introduce us" said Puck, with a laugh looking to the female, who in turn gave a laugh shaking her head.

"No, hi" she replied.

"Noah Puckerman" said Puck, holding out his hand.

"Hi Noah, Mikayla Kapowski" she replied.

"Nice to meet you" said Puck.

"Likewise" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"So is this your first time co hosting a show?" asked Puck.

Mikki shook her head. "No, I co hosted a breakfast morning program back in South Carolina"

"Oh okay, that's good" replied Puck.

"You're first time co hosting something?" asked Mikki.

"Kind of, up until now I've been a sports reporter for the station" replied Puck.

"Well at least your familiar with the camera, I've worked with people before who have never been in front of one, and let's just say it's a disaster" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"I'll try not to be a disaster" said Puck with a laugh also, and the two of them talked some more whilst they waited on Figgins to return with information for the first broadcast of the new and revamped "Wake Up San Francisco".

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

The next day Mikki got around to the Puckerman resident and rang the door bell; the two of them deciding that they would need a little time to discuss what was going to work and how to go about the show on Monday morning, when they went to first air.

Puck came and opened the door and looked at the woman was to be his co host. "Hi, Mikayla. Come on in"

"Thanks and it's Mikki remember" replied Mikki, as she walked into the house and looked around. "Nice place"

"Thank you, and Mikki I shall remember that. Just as long as off set you call me Puck" replied Puck as he closed the door.

"I can do that" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Would you like a drink maybe, before we start discussing stuff?" asked Puck.

"Umm, yeah that be good" replied Mikki.

"Okay, well I have water, juice, tea, coffee" said Puck.

"Maybe a juice" replied Mikki.

Puck nodded. "Sure, take a seat and I'll go grab one for you"

"Thank you" replied Mikki, as Puck headed into the kitchen.

Mikki went and sat on the sofa, looking around the spacious living area as she did and saw the many family photos up on the mantel piece of the fire place.

The front door opened again and Blaine walked in along with Alyson.

"Toilet, got to go to the toilet" said Alyson, as she ran up the stairs.

Blaine looked over to Mikki, who in turn had looked to the door when it had opened, and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Because I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that" said Blaine, moving closer to where she was and looked at Mikki with a smile.

"Wow, really. That's your pick up line?" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"No, no of course not" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"Hmm okay then" said Mikki.

"You'd know if I gave you a pick up line" said Blaine.

"Oh really now?" questioned Mikki.

Blaine nodded and Mikki looked at him.

"I bet you twenty bucks, you're going to turn me down" said Blaine.

"You know you're right. The answer to whatever you're trying to get to here, is just no" said Mikki, as Puck came back out to the living room, with two glasses of orange juice.

"Oh hey man" said Puck, when he saw his brother in law.

"Hey. Don't worry I got Aly from dance class, she was just really busting for the toilet" said Blaine.

"Yeah that's fine" replied Puck. "So you two have met then?"

"I wouldn't say properly, no" replied Mikki.

"Oh right, well this is my brother in law Blaine Anderson" said Puck, pointing to him. "Blaine, this is Mikayla Kapowski, who is going to be co hosting Wake Up with me"

"Nice to meet you, Blaine" said Mikki.

"Yeah you too Mikayla" he replied.

"Mikki, most people call me Mikki though" she replied.

"Like the mouse" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Different spelling" replied Mikki, glaring at him, hating how everyone would automatically always go to mouse references when they knew her name.

"Right, so ummm. What are you guys doing then?" asked Blaine.

"Well Figgins gave us a bunch of possible stuff for the first episode on Monday, so we're just going to go over that" said Puck.

"Sure, okay. Well I'll let you get too it then" said Blaine.

"Thanks, and if you could just check in on Pen for me. I put her down to sleep about an hour ago, but she hasn't been sleeping much through the day as you know" said Puck.

"Sure, can do" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Appreciated" replied Puck.

"Nice to have met you, Mikki" said Blaine, giving her a smile.

"Yes, you as well" replied Mikki, and Blaine headed up stairs to check in on Penny.

"Sorry about that" replied Puck, as he sat down on the sofa.

"It's not a problem" said Mikki as she too sat on the sofa. "So that is your wife's brother"

"Yeah it is" replied Puck.

"And your wife will I get to meet her maybe later?" asked Mikki.

"Umm, my wife isn't, she isn't alive, she died" replied Puck, trying to find the words.

"Oh wow, I am so sorry I didn't realize" said Mikki.

Puck nodded.

"Really I am so sorry, if I had known. I wouldn't have said anything. I really put my foot in it" said Mikki.

"It's fine, you weren't to know. And it's been over a year now. But thank you" said Puck.

Mikki nodded.

"Blaine, who you just met and my best friend Sam, when Quinn passed, they moved into help with my three girls" said Puck.

"That was very sweet of them" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Yeah" replied Puck. "Was Blaine by any chance trying to hit on you?"

"Umm, I think yeah maybe" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"I'll kill him. It's like he sees a female and he can't control the urge to flirt with them" said Puck, shaking his head.

"So he does that all the time" said Mikki.

"Yep, so maybe just best to try and ignore the charm" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Well that's easy, because right now I am not looking for a relationship" said Mikki.

Puck laughed. "Maybe let my brother in law know that, so he doesn't continue to make a complete ass out of himself"

"And where would the fun in that be?" asked Mikki, with a laugh of her own.

"Evil. I think he may have met his match in you" said Puck.

"Not looking for relationship, remember" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah, and it would be weird anyway you dating my brother in law with us being co hosts" replied Puck.

Mikki nodded and took a sip of the juice. "So umm, stuff to discuss Monday"

"Yeah, we should get on that" replied Puck, with a nod and the two of them went over the possible story and topic ideas that Figgins had given to them yesterday for the first of the new 'Wake Up San Francisco' show on Monday.

#EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL##EYL#

A few hours later, they were still going through the copious amount of ideas that Figgins had presented with them for the show, and upon realising it would probably be best to at least plan the rest of the first week of shows, Mikki and Puck were still going through ideas as it got to dinner time.

Mikki had met Puck's three daughters, the two older coming and introducing themselves during the day as it progressed, and she had also met Penny when she had woken from her nap, and the young girl had wanted to sit with her father for a short time.

Blaine, who had taken on the task of cooking dinner that night, came out from the kitchen into the living area.

"Dinner's ready" said Blaine, as he opened the swing door from the kitchen.

"Oh great, thanks man" said Puck, looking to him.

"I didn't realize it was that late. I should be going" said Mikki, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I think we've covered a lot of stuff we can do over the week" said Puck with a nod.

Mikki nodded as she stood up and grabbed her handbag and the tablet that she had also bought along that she had been making notes on.

"So I'll see you Monday" said Mikki.

Puck nodded. "Sure, see you Monday"

"Nice to have met you Blaine" said Mikki, looking over to him where he was still standing at the kitchen door.

"There's plenty of food, if you want to stay for dinner" blurted out Blaine.

Mikki looked at him, as did Puck.

"That's if it's okay, with Puck, I mean" said Blaine, looking to his brother in law.

"If you want to, yeah by all means" said Puck, looking to Mikki.

"I wouldn't be intruding?" asked Mikki.

"No, there's plenty of food. Kind of has to be in this house" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Sure, why not. Thank you" replied Mikki.

"Okay, well yeah when you're both ready" said Blaine, with a nod and headed back into the kitchen.

Mikki put her bag back down on the ground.

"I'm not intruding am I?" asked Mikki, looking to Puck.

"No it's fine, and besides it will give you a chance to meet Sam and for us to kind of get to know one another properly" said Puck.

Mikki nodded.

"Kitchen's this way" said Puck, as he walked over to the door leading to the kitchen and Mikki followed him.

Beth and Alyson were already seated at the table, and Penny in high chair as Blaine took over a large dish to there.

"Take a seat" said Puck, gesturing to a chair.

"Thank you" replied Mikki.

"So, it's Chicken Fajita Bake. I just hope you're not allergic to anything" said Blaine.

"It sounds fine, thank you; and I'm not allergic to anything apart from jonquils" said Mikki, as they sat at the table.

"Jonquils, what's that?" asked Beth, looking at her.

"They're a type of daffodil, and I am highly allergic to them. Even a whiff of one and I will be sneezing for hours" said Mikki.

"Okay, so we make a note that no one bring them to set then, ever" said Puck.

"That would be good" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"So where are you from Mikki?" asked Blaine, as he also sat and they each began to grab some of the chicken bake as well as the warmed tortillas that were on the table.

Mikki looked at him. "South Carolina" she replied as the kitchen back door opened and Sam walked in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, traffic was murder out there" he said, as he took off his jacket and placed it over the back of the chair.

"That's fine Sam, we just started" said Puck.

Sam nodded and sat down, grabbing some of the dinner from the middle of the table.

"This is Sam, my best friend who also lives here helping me out" said Puck, looking to Mikki. "

"Hi" said Mikki, with a smile as she wrapped up the chicken in the tortilla.

"This is Mikki, the one who will be co hosting the show with me" said Puck, looking to his best friend.

"Hi, Sam Evans" said Sam, looking to the guest at the table.

"Mikki Kapowski, nice to meet you" said Mikki.

"Kapowski" said Sam.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki, as she took a bite of food.

"Kapowski" said Sam, again.

Mikki laughed and swallowed her mouthful of chicken. "It's still going to be Kapowski, no matter how many times you say it"

"Why do you keep repeating her last name?" asked Alyson.

Sam looked at the young girl, and then back to Mikki. "Just know that name"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"You don't have a sister do you?" asked Sam, looking at her.

"Actually I have two sisters and also a brother" replied Mikki.

"Two sisters" said Sam.

"That's what I said" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And a brother also"

"One sister wouldn't happen to be a Marley by any chance?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" asked Mikki.

Sam laughed. "Ryder Evans"

"Is my sister's boyfriend" said Mikki.

"Yeah, and my little brother" said Sam, with a laugh shaking his head.

"Wait a minute you're that Sam Evans, the same Sam who use to live with them" said Mikki.

"One and the same" replied Sam.

"Okay, wow. Small world" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Indeed" replied Sam, with a nod.

"Wait I'm confused" said Puck.

"Yeah me too" said Blaine.

"My younger brother his girlfriend it seems is Mikki's younger sister" said Sam.

"Who I am are pretty sure on their way to engagement" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I've thought that for like the past year or so as well" said Sam, with a nod.

"Hmm, which is why I am going to be living with them for as shortest time I possibly can" said Mikki.

"Yeah it's why I had to get out as well" said Sam.

"But you're currently living here with Noah, correct. That's what he said" said Mikki.

"Yeah, Blaine and I have been living here for just over a year now" replied Sam.

"Which I have to say was really lovely of you both to do, and step up like that" said Mikki.

"Well it's family and there was no way I could have said no" said Blaine.

Mikki looked to him and gave him a smile. "Yes, I know I can never say no to anything that mine ask either"

"So it's just you and your sister Marley here in San Francisco then?" asked Puck.

Mikki nodded and then began to tell them about her other two siblings, and where they lived and also the rest of her family; as she also got to know the family that she was now in the midst of having with dinner, also.

* * *

><p><em>End Note:<em>

_Yes, the character that will be the similarity to Becky, is Mikki. And that's because I __find her such as ease to write, and we all know she isn't going to take any of Blaine's __crap or pickup lines. Maybe eventually she will succumb to his charm, that I am not divulging as of yet._

_As for Mikki's siblings - one is obviously Marley, since Sam mentioned that she is his __brother Ryder's girlfriend. So who are her other 2 siblings then - sister and brother we __are yet to meet! :) (Obviously in this, it's not Ryder as it is in my other story! __Because I wanted this to be a Ryley pairing!) State your ideas if you have them in a __review! _

_And I think my furbies have gone a little more mental then the usual - and I blame it all __on a song, from next ep "Mickey". Can't believe they are actually using it, not that it's __not a good song because I totally love it, it's just one that Mikki often gets teased __about, being that majority of the time she is a cheerleader in or in the past of my stuff, __and the joke about the song will be made. _

_Also hoping that my computer isn't about to crack it - it's plugged in but not charging __battery and when I take out AC it just switches off. So really hoping it will still be __okay tomorrow night for Glee and that it won't die on me, because I think I will die if I __don't get Glee. Ordered a new battery, and hopefully fingers and toes crossed that is the __problem and will be okay once that is in place!  
><em>_So please say a prayer for my computer, because if it dies then the stories (at least until __I get a new one) will die along with it! And I don't think I can live without my writing or my music for very long! _

_Until what ever story I update next,  
><em>_lots of love to you all,_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_


End file.
